pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Truck Mater
Monster Truck Mater is the 6th episode in the Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales series. Plot At Flo's V8 Cafe, Lightning McQueen and Mater see a monster truck drive by. Mater states that "that boy's nothin'," and that he used to wrestle trucks bigger than him. He then goes on to talk about his career as a monster truck wrestler. Mater starts in the low-class wrestling ring and is introduced by an off-screen announcer as "The Tormentor". As the crowd boos, Mater says to the announcer that his name is "Tow Mater." His first opponent is a monster ice cream truck called the I-Screamer. Mater first flees from the truck, but he reappears disguised as a kid wearing a propeller hat and tricks the I-Screamer into preparing one double-dip dipstick sundae. When the I-Screamer turns around, Mater latches his hook on I-Screamer flips him on his roof. The referee pitty declares Mater the winner and the crowd cheers. With his new moniker, new look and bigger set of wheels, Mater takes on more monster trucks: Captain Collision (whom Mater easily pins down), the Rasta Carian (who gets turned over when he loses his bungee cord dreadlocks), Dr. Feel Bad (who gets launched out of the ring and into the hospital), and Paddy O'Concrete (who gets covered in his own cement). At the world championship, "The Tormentor" is ready to challenge the reigning champion. When Dr. Frankenwagon, the alleged champion, appears, Mater thinks it will be a piece of cake; however, when the real champion, Dr. Frankenwagon's monster, appears and comes alive, Mater says, "I'm dead." Lightning asks Mater what he did, and Mater responds, saying he and Lightning were a tag team. Back in the story, "The Tormentor" tags Lightning in his wrestling monster truck get-up and the massive monster truck tries to attack Lightning. Outside the ring, Mater shows off his tires to Mia and Tia. Immediately, Mater and Lightning tag each other and Mater latches his hook on Frankenwagon's monster. He drives under the ring and out the other side and pulls the entire ring over, defeating Dr. Frankenwagon and his monster in the process. The referee pitty declares the new winners, "The Tormentor" and Lightning McQueen, the latter of whom he interprets as "Frightening McMean" after asking what his name is. Lightning is doubtful of Mater's tale and the nickname "Frightening McMean" until The Tormentor's biggest fan shows up and asks for Mater's autograph. As the fan leaves with his door marked with Mater's tire track, Lightning rushes to him and insistently asks if he wants his autograph, only to make the fan feel uncomfortable. Characters *Mater *Lightning McQueen *Fillmore *Flo *Sarge *I-Screamer *Dr. Feel Bad *Referee Pitty *Paddy O'Concrete *Rasta Carian *Captain Collision *Dr. Frankenwagon *Dr. Frankenwagon's Monster *Tormentor's Biggest Fan *I-Screamer's Biggest Fan *MTW "Monster Truck Wrestling" Announcers Cast *Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Jess Harnell as Captain Collision *Jan Rabson as I-Screamer *Simon Petrie as Rasta Carian *James Rankin as Dr. Feel Bad *Danny Mann as Referee Pitty *Frank Welker as Dr. Frankenwagon's Monster *Lance Henriksen as Paddy O'Concrete *Lindsey Collins as Mia *Elissa Knight as Tia *Daniel Gerson as Tormentor's Biggest Fan *Gord Robertson as MTW Announcer #1 *Neil Crone as MTW Announcer #2 Category:Cars Toons Episodes Category:Mater's Tall Tales Episodes